Ruler of my Heart Magister of my Anus
by Darkspawndweller04
Summary: Dorian makes me his sex slave and punishes Servis and Alexius at the same time. Contains sex.


Dedicated to K.C who writes as Greywolfproddigy on here. God you should do this to me! Check out her stuff and the story The Last Adventure. That's about Dragon Age too.

Dorian looked at me with wonderfully emotional black rimmed eyes. "I'm not a nice man." He said, suavely sauntering over and slipping an arm around my waist. "How about we do something more primal? " he made me tingle. "I can be a magister to you. You can be my slave." "Yes, magister. I want that. Take me as your... slave" I winked at him and sunk to my knees in a bow, but Dorian got the wrong idea. "No, not here in the library... come with me to my estate and we will begin there. But first, you don"t mind if people watch do you?" My dong started to get hard. He saw and raised an eyebrow. "That's a yes then. Rights..." He waved a hand and a collar appeared around my neck with a leash. A bollard was now shunting out of my pants. "Good gracious. We can"t have that as we walk through town. Here..." I yelped as a spiked chasity belt suddenly appeared in my pants, strapping my rock hard cock down, only it wasn't meant to do that and the spikes stuck in it a bit as it struggled but it felt good. He pulled on the lead and lead me off to Tevinter. In his mansion he took me to a luxury bedroom hidden behind a bookcase where the walls were filled with golden manacles and torture equiptment. Two men were sat on chairs with their hands bound behind them and silk sacks on their heads and were obviously gagged due to the muffled cries. "Sit on that chair at the foot of my bed" Dorian commanded. I sat in the guilted chair and by magic the cuffs on the arms and the legs strapped me firm. There was a large hole in the seat. My schlong was so hard it was starting to become a pin cushion to the spiked chastity belt. Dorian closed the secret door and removed the hoods. "Yes" he said triumphantly " Servus and Alexius were handed to me by the inquisitor for punishment. " He took out a knife and sliced both of them shallowly on the penis before putting the blood in an amulet. He did some magic and put the amulet around my neck. " as a punishment for all you have done and being Tevinters who still do not approve of men loving each other, you are going to feel EVERYTHING that I do to my slave here. And i'm not into normal fucking as you have probably guessed from my decor." They yelled through the gags their eyes wide in fear. Dorian took some clamps and tightented them on my nipples. I cried out in pleasure and the others yelled in pain. He magically made the legs of the chair widen so that I was totally open to him. he took a rope with a sort of morning star type thing on the end and swung it between my legs. It hit behind my balls and we all yelled. He did it again and again and we all yelled as it perforated the skin. Or didn't in their case. But my dick was getting to bursting point from the chasitity belt) and i swear it was about to break in half under the pressure it was putting on itself against the spikes. They felt it too and were trying to writhe although they couldn't move against their bonds. Dorian knelt either side of my legs and exposed his own magic meat staff which was huge and rock solid. " suck" he said and rammed it unto my mouth. He kept going until he cummed. (Being a Tevinter and a man of finery though he didn't want to ruin the expensive furniture so I had no option but to swallow) When he pulled away slightly he ordered me to clean him so i did. "I suppose you want me to fuck you now hmm?" He asked as there were the gagging noises of two men who had just vomited into their mouth restraints and couldn't breathe through their own stomach cum. "Oh for gods sake get over it." He cried and made the gags disapear but magically took away their ability to talk (but not scream out) they gasped as the vomit fell into their laps onto their forced boners and gulped in air. "Magister" I panted "Please... my wiener..." Dorian looked at the pricks of blood appearing from the spikes. "Oh i think we can get it a little harder don't you? " He released me from his chair and demanded i lean forward on it so that my backside was stuck up. "Never have it said I'm not a thoughtful lover..." he murmured and tenderly rubbed oil on my butt hole. I heard noise from the two Vints who obviously didn't appreciate this. "This is a device know as the jade ham..." he caresses my ass cheeks wth it it. I had expected something hard but this was... soft? Fleshy? "Brace yourself" he said briskly and rammed it up me. I yelled as it stretched my rim and hit my prostate so hard that my eyes bulged in pleasure. He went quickly. In out. In out. The screams of the other two were really turning me on- i could see what Dorian got out of this. My poor hole stretched to capacity as the strange meat like thing hit my cum button more times than i could could. My penis had now speared itself o n the spikes and the measure became too much. "Not on the rug!" He yelled. Like magic the splurge of cum trailed towards my own mouth and I swallowed before slumping on the floor. Servis and Alexis had passed out and nearly pulled their chairs over. Dorian lay on his bed and saw to his own staff of mightily manliness.

The end.


End file.
